my little mermaid
by lurichio-chan
Summary: oc/ Le jour où Lavi fut sauvé de la noyade par une sirène, fut le début de la fin. Mais la fin de qui ? Pourquoi le Comte Millénaire semble-t-il si obsédé par la fille de la mers ? Ignorante de tous les dangers qui pèsent sur ses épaules, la sirène aura fort à faire pour survivre parmi les exorcistes et au côté de Lavi. Sans compté son mystérieux passé qui ne cesse de la narguer...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici ma 1er fanfic. Ça se fête ! Cette histoire m'est venue en discutant avec une pote ( pour ne citer personne, son pseudo sur le site et maidess).

**ENJOY**! ;)

(en italique, les pensées).

La tâche lumineuse s'éloignait de plus en plus. Lavi ferma l'œil. L'eau avait déjà envahi ses poumons depuis longtemps.

_Dommage, il n' avait pas pu leur dire au revoir…_

_N'y au vieux panda…_

Quelques heures plus tôt :

_Lavi !

_ A, salut Reever-san ! S'exclama le futur bookman.

Le scientifique venait de l'interpeller à la sortie du réfectoire, essoufflé. Lavi portait son habituel bandeau vert et noir avec sa tenue noire et rouge, les

brascroisés derière sa tête.

_Toi, Kanda, Allen et Lenalee partez en mission, réussit-il à dire d'une traite, vous partez immédiatement, alors Komui veut tous vous voir dans son bureau.

_ Ok ! Je vais les prévenir !

_Merci ! Je n'ai plus à essayer de tous vous trouver ! Bon, moi j'y vais : j'ai des rapports sur le feu ! dit-il en tournant les talons.

Lavi reparti dans l'autre sens pour retourner au réfectoire. Lorsqu il entra, il évita des plats lancés dans sa direction. Il zigzagua entre les spaghettis

bolognaises et les choucroutes et d'autre mets. Il arriva à atteindre ce qui était, quelques minutes plutôt, une table propre et s'assit à côté d'une Lenalee

désespérée.

_Salut ! Quel et le nouveau motif d'enguelade ?

_ Allen a malencontreusement bousculé Kanda, alos, tu les connait… dit-elle en évitant des mitadachis- dango. **Oh ça suffit vous deux ! **

Quelques minutes après, nous retrouvons les exorcistes de bonne humeur, dans un esprit de camaraderie magnifique et…ok, ok, j'arrête.

**DONC**, on retrouve les exorcistes dans le bureau encombré (pour ne pas dire bordellique) pour un débriefing. Après de quelques minutes explications, ils

gagnèrent une barque et arrivèrent au port. Là, ils embarquèrent un ferry et s'installèrent dans leur cabine. Plusieurs heurs plus tard, ils entendirent des

déflagrations et engagèrent les combats contre des akumas.

_Yu ! à ta droite !

_La ferme baka-usagui !

**BAM !**

** _AAAARRRGGGGG !**

** _ LAVI ! **

Il se senti basculé, entrainé par un morceau du pont. Le choque de la rencontre avec l'eau lui vida les poumons. Il ne pouvait plus se dégagé.Il paniqua et, érreure fatal, il inspira de l'eau.

La tâche lumineuse s'éloignait de plus en plus. Lavi ferma l'œil. L'eau avait déjà envahi ses poumons depuis longtemps.

_Dommage, il n' avait pas pu leur dire au revoir…_

_N'y au vieux panda…_

Il sentit une pression au niveau des épaules. Il ouvrit l'œil. Il délirait déjà : sinon, aurait-il vu une jeune fille avec une queue de poisson lui sourire en

s'accrochan à lui ?

Qu'arrive-t-il à Lavi ? suite au prochain épisode !


	2. Chapter 2 : recontre

Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta rewiew Darling! Je m'excuse pour les fautes et pour les très brèves (et presque inexistantes) descriptions. Je vais m'améliorer !

Les _italiques_, ce sont les pensées.

Couples ; lavixoc et peut-être du allenxlenalee …

Raiting : T

Malheureusement, D Gray Man n'est pas à moi …

Enjoy ! )

_Je ferme les yeux. J'hallucine…mais, je ne peux résister à la tentation de les rouvrir, puis de les fermer à nouveau…. Elle et toujours là, et me regarde avec un regard curieux. Je me sens flancher. Entre mes paupières a moitié fermées, je la vois qui se rapproche. Elle semble inquiète, maintenant… _

**POV Lenalee :**

_Laviii !

_Il passe par-dessus- bord. Je dois me concentrer : Il y a 3 akuma de niveau 1 en fasse et 1 niveau 2. Pour l'instant, ils sont ma priorité. Nous te sauverons Lavi. Tien bon ! _

**Fin du POV**

_J'entends un léger clapotis. Des cris d'oiseaux. Il me semble que se sont des mouettes. Une respiration. Une deuxième. Je respire parfaitement. Je n'étouffe plus. _

__ Ca va ? _

_J'entends une voix. Une voix de nature féminine que je ne connais pas. Une voix douce, calme et posée. _

__Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien. _

_J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis allongé sur une plage, couvert de sable et à moitié dans l'eau. Je m'appuies sur les coudes, me redresse, m'assois et regarde ma sauveuse. _

_Elle a de très longs cheveux blonds platine, lisses et qui reflètent la lumière. Un beau visage fin, sans aucune imperfection. Des pommettes hautes, de grands yeux bleu roi, de longs cils noirs et fournis et une peau extrêmement blanche. Jusqu' ici, à par son étrange beauté, rien d'anormal._

_Si ce n'est qu'elle a des doigts fins et palmés, que des branchies palpitent sur sa gorge et qu'une puissante queue de poissons se greffe harmonieusement à ses hanches._

_Je ferme les yeux. Les rouvres. Les fermes. Les rouvres…_

__ Pourquoi, vous les humains, vous jetez vous à l'eau, alors que vous y mourez tous ?_

_...

__ Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, ne pouvez- vous pas respirer sous l'eau ? Ce serait tellement plus pratique…_

_La créature me regarde doucement, comme on regarde un chiot adorable mais pataud. Sa voix est légèrement lunatique, ainsi que son regard, comme si elle état ailleurs. _

___...Euuh… c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

Elle hoche la tête.

_Merci, alors…. Tu as un nom ?

__ Non, dans l'océan, nous n'en avons pas besoin._

_Nous ? Vous êtes nombreux (e)s ?

__Je ne sais pas. J'imagine… je n'ai jamais rencontrée personne comme moi… _

_ …Moi, je m'appel Lavi. Tu n'aurais pas aperçu mes amis ? Ils étaient à bord du bateau…

__Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas quand des combats font rage au dessus des flots. Après t'avoir trouvé, je suis partie._

_...Où as-tu appris notre langue ?

_ …_Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus. C'était il y a tés longtemps… _

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Aucun des deux ne parla. Puis…

_ LLLLLaaaaavvvviiiii ! Répond !

_La ferme, moyashi ! Comme si le baka-usagi allait répondre !

Lavi et la sirène sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Paniquée, elle se retourna et se jeta dans l'eau.

_ Attend !

_ Lavi ! Ont t'a retrouvés !

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit ses amis courirent ver lui. Enfin, Lenalee et Allen, kanda, lui, prenait tous son temps.

_ Si tu savais comme tu nous as tait peur…

_Et comme ont, ne te voyaient pas revenir...

Lavi regarda ses collègues avec un regard noir qui les fit (Allen et Lenalee. Kanda, lui, il en a rien à foutre) arrêté leur long discours du pourquoi et du comment il leur avaient foutu la peur de leur vie.

Il fut décidé de rester à l'auberge du coin, faute de bateau et la nuit tombante.

_Dit, Lavi, que s'est-il passer avant qu'on te retrouvent ? A qui tu parlais ?

Ils étaient arrivés à l'auberge Du Poney Fringuant quelques heurs plutôt. Après avoir dîner, les exorcistes étaient montés dans leurs chambres respectives.

Lavi était allé sur la petite terrasse qui bordait le premier étage et c'était accoudé à la rampe.

Là, Allen était venu le rejoindre et avait posé cette question.

_...

_...

_Alors ?

_Dit Allen, tu crois que les sirènes existent ?

Le maudit fut étonné de cette 'réponse' mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

_Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, qui sait ?

Il attendit la réponse du roux qui ne vint pas. Au bout d'un moment, Allen lui souhaita bonne nuit puis alla se couché.

_A quoi pensai-t-elle en se moment ? Où était-elle ? Regardai-t-elle aussi ses même étoiles ? _Lavi aurait bien aimé que le vieux panda soit là, il aurait put lui indiqué la marche à suivre…mais il n'était toujours pas rentré de mission, alors pour la première fois, Lavi avait du partir sans lui. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son éternel bandeau. Jamais il ne l'avait perdu. Même à Edo, il l'avait conservé.

_Peut-être que c'est elle qui là gardé … _se dit-il. Une étrange chaleur envahi ses joues. _Bizarre... _car, quoiqu'il fit, la sirène resta dans ses pensées. Agacé et fatigué, il finit par partir se coucher.

Au même moment, sans qu'il le sache, une petite sirène regardait le ciel et fut assaillie parles mêmes pensées, un bandeau vert et noir entre les mains.

Que vas-t-il se passer ? Lavi et cette mystérieuse sirène se reverront-ils ?

Suite au prochain épisode et …

**REWIEWS ****! ;**p


	3. retrouvaille

**Salut ! Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé du retard mais j'écris une autre fic en parallèle…Et j'ai été privée d'ordi. OUI ! Parfaitement ! Il semble qu'à 13 ans, je sois trop jeune pour veiller à 12 h ! MONDE CRUEL ! p**

**Rating ****: T **

**Couple ****: Lavi x oc**

**Au fait ****: sa se passe après l'attaque du niveau 4.**

**Résumé du dernier chapitre**** : Lavi perd connaissance pendant un combat et à son réveil, il est sur une plage avec une sirène qui déclare lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il est retrouvé par ses compagnons, et la sirène disparaît à leur arriver. Ils se reposent dans une auberge et là… **

_**En italique, les pensées. **_

**_...**

**_...**

**_...**

_ Et! Lavi ! Tu m'entends ?

_ Hein, ha ! Désolé. Sa doit être la fatigue…

Allen le regarda d'un regard dubitatif, il était sérieux ? Ça faisait 5 minutes qu'ils parlaient et Lavi n'avait pas réagi, absent, regardant sans la voir, son assiette. Les exorcistes étaient réunis à table discutant de la mission et avalant leur petit déjeuné.

_Alors, d'après ni-san (dois-je précisée qui parle ?) Des attroupements suspecte d'akumas on été aperçut sur les côtes et au alentour de la plage.

_Effectivement, les attaques d'hier soir ont commencé en arrivant vers le port.

_Oui, mais qu'es ce qui les attirent ?

Lavi écoutai la discutions distraitement, en essayent de trouver la réponse à sa manière. _Qu'est ce qui attirais les akumas ? Pourquoi aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu sur la terre ferme ? C'était pourtant le meilleur endroit pour faire le plus de dégât, alors pourquoi ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui les intéressaient là bas…et ses pensées le ramenère automatiquement sur sa rencontre avec la belle sirène. Est-ce elle qui les intéressaient ? _

_LAVI ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Il sursauta si fort qui reversa son assiette. Lenalee le regardait, les points sur les hanches, visiblement énervée. Non mais qu'es que tu as aujourd'hui ?

Kanda avait fini ses sobas (mais OÙ il en trouve dans un petit village côtier ?) et posé ses baguettes (mais OÙ il les garde sur lui ?) et le regardait froidement et dit pour la première fois de la journée :

_Qu'es que t'as baka usagi ?

Lavi baissa la tête respirât un grand coup. Il se levât et sortie de la salle.

_Mais, qu'es qu'il fait ? Fit Allen en le suivant des yeux.

Lavi était sortie et s'était approché d'un tonneau rempli d'eau réservé aux chevaux des voyageurs et s'était plongé la tête dedans. Quelques instants plus tard, il sorti la tête du tonneau, rentrât et montât dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_...

_...

_...

_ La vache ! Mais qu'il a Lavi ? dit Allen étonné en dévisageant les autres.

Lavi se jetât sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. _Mais qu'es qu'il avait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à suivre une simple conversation ? Et le regard des autres…il soupirât un grand coup et se reprit : se calmer. Voilà se qu'il devait faire. Bon : elle devait surmment ne pas avoir aucun rapport avec ces attaques. Il se relevât, descendit et se réinstallât à table devant ses compagnons qui n'avaient pas bougés. _

_Bon : je propose qu'ont visitent la région et les lieus ou les attaques se sont déroulés. Ok ?

Les autres (Allen et Lenalee. Kanda, lui, il se contente de regarder) le regardait comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

Effectivement, la proposition de Lavi fut mise en application. Pendant 2 jours, il ne se passa rien. Ils se levaient le matin, déjeunaient, cherchaient toute la journée, retournaient à l'auberge, mangeaient et se couchaient.

Lavi, pensait toujours à la sirène, s'interrogeai, et réfléchissait. Puis, un matin, un enfant arrivât en courant et en hurlant que des monstres attaquaient le bateau de son père.

_AAUU SECOOUUR ! DES MOONNSSTRRES AU PORT !

D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et se dépêchèrent d'arriver au village. Mais passons directement eu combat.

Les exorcistes se séparèrent et attaquèrent les akumas. Il y avait une dizaine de niveaux 1 et un et niveaux deux. Kanda en tranchât deux avec mugen, Lenalee sautât sur un toit pour se propulsée, Allen fonçât dans le tas et Lavi, ben… comme d'ab, quoi…

_ Sale exorcistes ! Aller vous faire ***** !

_ Ey ! Lave-toi la bouche !

Lorsque les akumas de niveaux 1 furent tués, Allen immobilisât le niveau 2 et ils l'interrogèrent.

_Avez-vous localisez l'innocence ? Parle !

L'akumas ricanât.

_Ahahahah ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ? Allez vous faire f***** ! Arrrggg ! (Allen l'a frappé) Noa-sama nous a envoyés chercher la néréide.

_Qui es ?

_Vous ne savez pas ? Alors trouvez tous seuls !

Et il projetât Allen contre un mur, avant de s'enfuir dans les aires. Lenalee se précipitât à son chevait pour l'aider.

_ A votre avis, c'est quoi cette histoire de néréide ?

_Une con**** moyashi ! Il s'est foutu de nous ! Tu n'es pas c** au point de croire d'akumas !

_Nan mais tu te prend pour qui bakanda ?

_ Et voilà, c'est reparti. Lenalee soupirât et se tournât vers Lavi. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

_ Mmmm, je pense que cette histoire et franchement bizarre. Mais ont devraient peut être aller voir dans la direction qu'a prit l'akumas.

_ C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? Ont n'à aucune piste… Mais vous n'en avez pas ras le bol à la fin ? Hurlât-elle au deux autre garçons qui en était aux mains.

**Quelques heurs plus tard … **

_« _Toujours rien de ton côté ?_ »

_ Nan, rien. Et vous ?

Ils s'étaient séparés en 3 groupes pur couvrir plus de terrain : Allen/Lenalee, Kanda et Lavi.

Il était monté sur un plateau rocheux et observait le large quand Lenalee l'avait contacté via son golem.

_ « _Rien. Pareil. Je te contacte plus tard._ »

_Ok !

_Il soupirât. Rien. Encore. Il avançât au bord du précipice. Des rochers se découpaient en contre bas, léchés par les vagues et l'écume. Le bruit assourdissant du ressac de la mer dominait sur tous les autres bruits. Il plissât l'œil. Il entendait un espèce de bourdonnement qui était de plus en plus fort. _

_Je t'ai eu !

Il se retournât, trop tard. Une douleur sourde le transperçât. Il aperçut l'akumas qui riait en retirant ses dards de son corps. _Encore plus de souffrance. Un pas en arrière. Puis deux. A non. Une chute. Il tombe. Il ferme les yeux. Puis le choc. Aussi atroce que dans son souvenir._

_Un cri. Pas de lui. Il ouvre difficilement l'œil. Il est sur un rocher plat. Il souffre. Il est entraîné sous l'eau. Il reste conscient : il n'est pas prés à abandonner. C'est trop tôt. Il arrive à distinguer le fond. Il défile à toute vitesse. Bizarre. _

_AAAÏÏÏÏÏ !

__Ecsuse-moi. Je crois que e devais les retirer._

_Cette voix. Il la reconnaît. Il ouvre l'oeil. Elle était là. Elle s'était redressée sur sa queue, dans l'eau et se tenait au dessus de lui et le dévisageai. _

__Non mais quel culot ! Tu me tombes dessus, comme ça, sans prévenir…_

_Désolé. Aïï !

__Sa va ? _

___oui, je crois. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

__Je l'ai remarquée, sinon, tu ne répéterais pas tes phrases ! _dit-elle en souriant, visiblement soulagée.

Lavi se relevât sur les coudes et elle plongea dans l'eau sans le quitter des yeux et en restant à proximité. Ses longs cheveux flottaient en corolle autour de son visage, bougeant aux grés des courants. Elle était belle. Une chaleur inhabituelle se propageait dans son corps. Un pois qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué c'était, comme par magie envolé et le laissait plus libre. Des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre se bousculaient en lui.

_Ont est ou ?

__Sous la montagne, dans une grotte sous-marine._

_ QUOI !

Elle le regardât en froncent les sourcilles.

__Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?_

Il posât la main sur son front.

_Depuis combien de temps ?

__Je ne sais pas… moins d'une journée. Enfin, peut-être…_

Il soupirât. Lavi avait oublié à quel point elle l'avait agacée avec ses demies réponses.

__Tu veux repartir ? _

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était exactement entrain de se demander cela.

Elle affichât un petit sourire triste, avec se regard absent, comme si elle était à des kilomètres, et murmurât.

__ Ont ne pourras plus se voir. _

_Tu ne veux pas venir ? Demandât-il surpris.

__Tu crois que je serais à ma place ? Je ne supporte pas de voir les corps des naufragés sur le sable, alors tu crois que je supporterais ton monde ? Tu as pris des vies. Je l'ai vue. Et tu n'as aucun remord. Tu crois que je pourrais t'accompagner en sachant que ta brève existence a été tachée de sang ? _

Il la regardât avec un œil rond. Il ne attendait pas à sa. Mais alors pas du tout.

_Je ne sais pas. Fait comme tu veux.

Un serpent glacé enserrait son coeur. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

__Tu as l'air mal. Tu est sur que sa va ? _

Elle s'était approchée et s'accrochait au rocher, avant de lui prendre la main de ses doits palmés.

Le silence planât un instant. Ils ne voulaient pas le rompre, car cela aurait signifié le départ de Lavi.

_Mes…mes amis doivent me chercher…

Elle hochât la tête, en regardants ses pieds (pas d'anachronisme, je parle des pieds de LAVI).

_Tu…

__Je viens avec toi._

Il écarquillât l'œil. Elle venait de dire quoi ?

__Je…je viens avec toi._

Murmurât-elle, incertaine en serrant plus ses doits et avalant sa salive. (Une sirène, sa a de la salive ?). Lavi sourit comme un idiot.

_D'accord. Tu m'emmènes ?

Elle relevât les yeux et sourit doucement.

__d'accord. _

La sirène avait soudainement agrippée les mains de Lavi et l'avait entraîné sous l'eau. Il écarquillât les yeux une foi de plus, mais se laissât faire, curieux. Elle donnât un violant coup de queue et les propulsât dans l'eau à toute vitesse. Il examinât soigneusement ses gestes pour pouvoir les retranscrire plus tard. Ils parcourairent ainsi une vingtaines de mètres, avant que le souffle lui manque. Lavi commençât à s'agiter et ils s'arrétairent. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains palmées, et approchât son visage. Puis, elle l'embrassât.

_Elle…quoi ? Mais, qu'es qu'elle fait ? _Se demandât-il, paniqué, avant de ne plus se demander du tout.

Les lèvres de la sirène étaient délicatement posées sur les siennes, et son souffle aspirait de dioxygène contenu dans ses poumons. Puis le remplaçât par de l'oxygène.

__Avale. Je vais me retirer, alors tu devras fermer la bouche. _

Il obéie, par instinct, et elle le lâchât comme elle l'avait annoncée. Puis, elle se replaçât comme avant et continuât de nager. Lavi, lui aussi nageait, mais dans l'incompréhension et l'incertitude.

_Pourquoi ? Pour lui permettre de respirer, même si s'était d'une étrange façon._

_Comment ? Et bien elle… Stop ! Ne pas y pensé !_

Pendant sa joute mentale avec lui-même, il ne remarquât pas qu'il était arrivé au petit port.

__Lavi. Lavi, ont est arrivés._

___Heinglouppps ! (Bruit d'un imbécile qu'il avale de l'eau salée qui le brûle et qui l'étouffe. Et sa se dit exorciste…Bref, impossible de le reproduire. Gommen… X))

__Pense tes réponses ! Tu…Tu vas bien ? _

__Euk ! Dégueu ! Argg ! Eu…oui, je crois…_

Elle louvoyât entre les petits bateaux de pêcheur et s'approchât d'un quai. La nuit venait de tomber, cachant leur présence. Elle remontât à la surface et approchât Lavi du bord.

_ _Va y. _

Il montât sur le quai en bois et aspirât l'aire à grandes goulées. Puis il se penchât et attrapât la main quelle lui tendait et la remontât avants de la prendre dans ses bras, à la manière d'une princesse.

_Wwwaa ! La vache ! Sa fait du bien de respirer de l'air frais ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'auberge Du Poney Fringuant. Mais, dit donc, tu ne pèses pas ton pois ! Aï ! (Coup de coude dans les côtes. Je vous jure que sa marche)

Lavi se dépêchât d'atteindre l'auberge, de peur qu'un habitant les repèrent. Il jetât un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la vitre et vit Lenalee et Allen à table, sans grand appétit, se qui est incroyable de la par d'Allen. Bon, heureusement, il n'y a pas de villageois.

Il poussât la porte d'un coup d'épaule et entrât dans la salle. Ses deux compères sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux en l'apercevant, bouches bées. Un grand silence plana.

_Euuu, salut tout le monde ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_...

_...

_Lavi ! Hurlât Lenalee, tu…tu…est…

Personne ne sus jamais se qu'était Le futur bookman, car au même moment, une petite sirène décidât d'entrer en scène et un petit nuage à l'odeur d'écume exposât. Ainsi, apparut une magnifique jeune fille identique à la sirène, à ceci prés qu'elle était pourvut de jambes longues et fine, et qu'elle était totalement dévêtue. Les deux représentent de la gente masculine réagirent immédiatement par une mirifique couleur cramoisie et un beau saignement de nez.

Le remue ménage qui avait été produit avait au passage dérangé un certain japonais, bien connu pour son sale caractère.

_NON MAIS C'EST QUOI SE BORDEL ! Hurlât ledit japonais en dévalant les escaliers, pour se figer aussi tôt, en regardant la scène : Lenalee et Allen stupéfait, Lavi debout au milieu de la pièce, une jeune fille inconnue très belle dans les bras et totalement nue. Y pas à dire, c'est pas quelque chose que l'on voie tous les jours…surtout un Kanda stupéfait et saignant du nez. Attendez, saignant du nez ?

**Tadammm ! Enfin fini ! Je bosse dessus depuis ****2 ****semaines ! Alors respect ! ;-p je sais, c'est cruelle de ma par de stopper ici, mais c'était trop tentant. **

**Si vous voulez la suite, taper REWIEWS. **

**Luri – chan **


	4. Chapter 4 : larme d'océan, prélude

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enjoy ! **

**Couple : Lavi x oc**

**Rating : T (pour plus de sûreté) **

_**En italique, les pensées.**_

_**En italique gras dans le texte, l'intro.**_

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : Lavi perd connaissance pendant un combat et à son réveil, il est sur une plage avec une sirène qui déclare lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il est retrouvé par ses compagnons, et la sirène disparaît à leur arriver. Ils sont attaqués par des akumats, et Lavi est balancé d'une falaise. Là, la sirène le re-sauve et accepte de le suivre à l'auberge…**

_**Elle avait mal. Son seuil de tolérance de la douleur était déjà bien dépassé. **_

_**_Alors mes petits exorcistes, toujours pas ? Hum ?**_

_**Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, soulevant lentement ses paupières. Car elle avait peur. Oui, peur de se qu'elle allait voir, ainsi surélevée par cet homme qui torturait ses compagnons. Elle était terrifiée par se qu'elle entendait. Les hurlements. Les bruits de giclures. Les choques des armes. Et les autres bruits de carnage qui lui parvenaient. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ses choix là. Elle les avait tous condamnés. Elle le savait et avait mal. Et elle avait peur de son regard. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir blessé, malmené, en larme, ou pire… **_

_**Le monde s'ouvrit à elle. Le ciel bas et gris, chargé de nuages noirs, le vent emportait les mugissements désespérés des belligérants, les crissements des armes s'entrechoquant…**_

_**La plaine était dévastée. Les hautes fougères et les blés si beau peu de temps avant avait été arrachés, piétinés, dévastés, dévasté… **_

_**Les combats faisaient rage en bas. Elle pouvait les apercevoir. Mieux, elle pouvait tout voir en directe .Le bras s'enfoncer dans la chaire, le sang fuser, la bouche pousser de terrible hurlements, le sabre s'abattre, les membres voler, les bottes s'enfoncer dans les corps…**_

_**Elle trembla. Non. Non. Non. Jamais elle n'avait voulue ça. Non. NON !**_

_**Puis, tout se figea. Les regards la dévisagèrent. Les hurlements avaient cessés. Non. Ils ne d'étaient pas arrêtés. Sinon, pourquoi un son désespérer, atroce, aigu, douloureux lui broyait les tympans ? Qui hurlai de la sorte ? Personnes ne criaient pourtant… **_

_**C'était elle. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il était désespéré. Il soufrait. Il ne supportait plus lui aussi cette violence. Cette atrocité qui porte le nom de Guerre. Il ne supportait plus se carnage. Se massacre. Il ne pouvait, ne VOULAIT plus qu'elle souffre. Qu'elle ai mal à se point. Il voulait désespérément la rejoindre. La sauvée. L'emmener ailleurs. N'import tout ailleurs. Tant que se serait loin. Très loin. Le plus loin possible. Elle souffrait. Alors il souffrait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Tout. Mais pas elle. Pas elle. Non, pas elle. Il donnerait tout. Absolument tout. Commettrait les pires atrocités pour la voire sourire. Pour la voire s'épanouir et rayonnées. Et non pas pleurée. **_

_**_Pitié, arrêter. Je vous en supplie, murmura-t-elle, détruite. Je le ferais. Je ferais tout, absolument tout. Pitié, laissez-les. Pitié. Ne leurs faites plus rien. **_

_**Un sourire malsain fleuris sur le visage du Ministre, pendants que les autres assimilaient ses paroles. **_

_**_Vraiment tout ma petite Charlotte ? Absolument tout ? **_

_**Elle hocha la tête, vide. Absente. Brisée. Morte. **_

_**_NNNOOONNN ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Vous ne me la prendrez pas ! Ne la toucher pas avec vos sales pattes ! **_

_**Son cœur en lambeau se comprima et reconnue la voix. **_

_**_Lavi…chuchota-t-elle. **_

_**Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Elle était partie une première foie. Ils s'étaient retrouvés contre son gré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Qu'il devait la laisser ? Qu'il devait l'oublier ? Qu'il devait l'abandonner ? **_

_**_NNNOOONNN ! NNNOOONNN ! Hannnaaa ! **_

_**Elle ferma ses paupières, comme si ses rétines étaient brûlées par ce qu'elles avaient vues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tenir ses promesses ? Pourquoi ? Que c'était-il donc passé pour que cela se passe ainsi ? **_

_**Pourquoi ? **_

_**Une larme coula**_

**Pour ce passage, j'ai écoutée de l'Amélie Poulain. Ca en jette, nan ? Ce passage était nécessaire à l'histoire. Donc, n'en déduisez pas que je suis une sadique ! Et ouai, Darling, malgré les apparences, je ne suis PAS sadique. Ou juste un petit peu. **

**Bref, vous en pensez quoi ? Nul ? Bien ? Super ? Naze ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut**** tout**** le**** monde !**** Vous ****m****'****attendiez ****hein ?**** Et ****ben ****me ****revoilà !**

**Couple ****:****Lavi****x****oc**

**Rating ****:****T****(pour ****plus**** de**** sûreté) **

_En __italique,__les__ pensées._

**/ !\Quand**** j'écris****« les**** yeux »****pour**** Lavi,**** c****'****est ****une**** façon ****de ****parler.****' ****/ !\**

**Résumé**** du**** dernier ****chapitre**** :**

**Lavi**** perd**** connaissance**** pendant**** un**** combat**** et ****à**** son**** réveil,**** il ****est**** sur**** une ****plage ****avec ****une**** sirène**** qui**** déclare**** lui ****avoir**** sauvé ****la ****vie.**** Il**** est**** retrouvé ****par**** ses ****compagnons, ****et ****la**** sirène**** disparaît ****à ****leur ****arriver.**** Ils ****sont ****attaqués**** par**** des ****akumats, ****et ****Lavi ****est**** balancé**** d****'****une**** falaise.**** Là,**** la**** sirène**** le**** re-sauve**** et**** accepte ****de**** le**** suivre**** à**** l****'****auberge****…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV<span>**** Allen :**

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Tout le monde dévisageait Lavi et sa petite protégée.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! »

**Flash****back**** :**

Après l'attaque des Akumas, nous avions formés des groupes. Moi avec Lenalee, Lavi de son côté, et Kanda idem ... Il m'avait jeté un tel regard que je m'étais retenu de lui sauter dessus. (Pour le frapper! Pas pour autre chose : c'est que je vous voie venir les petites perverses! ;-p)

Une heure plus tard, Lenalee avait contacté Lavi.

« Toujours rien de ton côté ?

_-Nan,__rien.__Et__ vous ? »_

- Rien. Pareil. Je te contacte plus tard.

_-__OK ! »_

Nous nous étions ensuite arrêtés sur une plage de galets pour faire une petite pause dans nos recherches jusque là vaines. Lenalee pataugeait, l'eau aux mollets, un sourire d'enfant aux lèvres. J'étais resté sur le bord, et, une idée me traversant l'esprit, je saisis près de moi une pierre plate et ronde.

« Et Lenalee ! Regarde !

Et j'ai jeté la pierre au ras de l'eau, faisant des ricochets. Elle applaudit.

- Bravo Allen-kun ! 7 d'un coup ! Tu m'apprendras ? Je ne sais pas faire les ricochets.

- Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux !

_Merc… »

Une explosion sur une des falaises bordant la crique ou nous nous trouvions l'interrompit. Nous nous sommes dévisagés quelques instants et parvenus à la même conclusion nous avions activés nos innocences pour arriver le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque nous somme arrivés sur les lieux, Kanda était déjà présent et essuyait Mugen sur un pan de son manteau, en ayant apparemment fini. Il peut bien dire qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour servir d'oreiller au blessés, mais moi, je ne m'en sers pas comme d'un vulgaire torchon !

Il nous dévisagea, et lâcha d'un air comme d'habitude énervant au possible le résumé des faits.

_Un Akuma. Et un autre que celui de ce matin. Quelque chose attira son regard au fond de l'eau. Et...Il avait ça sur lui. Fit-il en nous tendant...un morceau du manteau de Lavi !

Lenalee plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, identifiant aussitôt le morceau de tissu.

Suite à ça, nous avons passés le reste de la journée à le chercher... Mais nous avons fait chou blanc. Nous sommes rentrés à l'auberge, dépités et harassés. Lenalee était effondrée à l'idée d'avoir perdu Lavi. Pour lui changer les idées, je lui proposais de souper. Elle finit par accepter, consciente que se morfondre n'avancerait à rien. Après avoir manger un copieux dîner, j'ai essayé de la distraire et d'oublier ainsi ma propre inquiétude. Après tout il s'agissait d'un exorciste de talent, il s'en sortirait,non?

**C'est ****à**** ce**** moment** que survint **LE** bug.J'entendis la porte claquer et Lenalee écarquilla les yeux, la bouche é, je me suis retourné et j'ai vue Lavi trempé, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, une fille à queue de poisson dans les bras qui abordait le même état (le sourire idiot en moins).

« Euuuh...Salut tout le monde ! Fit-il sans se départir de son grand sourire.

**Bug**** du ****système.**

**Error.**

_Lavi ! Hurla Lenalee, tu…tu es…

_NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » Cria Kanda en dévalant les marches de l'escalier, exaspéré par notre boucan. (Pitié: qu'il les dévale sur les fesses et s'éclate au sol... Mais non. Incapable de Dieu ! )

Et là, un « Boom » retentissant (et non, c'est pas Bakanda qui se croute. Dommage.)…ben…retentit et la queue de la ''sirène'' ( enfin du moins c'est à ça qu'elle ressemblait) disparut dans un nuage, vite remplacé par une paire de jambes.

**Fin**** du ****flash****back.**

**Fin**** du**** POV.**

Les exorcistes ébahis fixaient toujours la petite ex-sirène. Elle les observa également avec calme dans les bras de Lavi, manifestement pas pressée d'en sortir... Jusqu'au moment où ce dernier s'aperçut que sa petite protégée était désormais en tenue d'Ève. Oups.

« WAAAHHH ! ÇA VA PAS ? MAIS TU FOUS QUOI ? Hurla-t-il avec un léger retard en tentant de la couvrir avec une nappe. POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?

Il réussit à l'enrober avec le tissu, rouge de honte et de gêne. Les autres, toujours choqués, restent sans réaction. Elle fronce les sourcils.

_-__Qu'il __y__ a__ t'il ?__Pourquoi__ te__ mes-tu__ dans __un__ état __pareil ?_ _Ques'__ce__ que__ j__'__ai__ fait ?_

- QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Hurle-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS DE TE…DE TE…euu… (Mode mort de gêne activé)

Il continua de lui crier dessus, sous le regard des autres qui le dévisageaient comme si il était devenu réellement fou. Le jeune homme toujours rouge de honte finit par se tourner vers eux, en quête d'un soutien quelconque.

- Dites quelque chose! fit-il rageusement.

- Euuh…Lavi…Tu nous fait quoi là ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Nan mais vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Il y a des jours où je préférerai être sourd !

- Mais…Lavi…cette... euh…fille n'a rien dit.

Il resta choqué un moment, avant d'éclater de rire.

_Bbbwwwa ha ha ha ha ! Trop bonne celle là! Merci Allen ! Fit-il en essuyant ses larmes de fou rire. Nan, mais franchement, elle a pétée les plombs là !

Foi de fan, même Kanda resta ébahi. La pensée générale du groupe pouvait se résumer assez simplement : _C__'__est__ pas __possible,__ il __est __complètement __con!_

- Non, on ne plaisante pas Lavi, cette fille n'a rien dit depuis que tu es arrivé avec elle, répliqua Lenalee, un peu agacée.

Il cessa de rire quand la petite sirène lui tira sa manche trempée. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et la regarda.

_-__Lavi__…__Ils__ ne __m__'__entendent __peut-être __pas__…_

- N'importe quoi. Si tu peux me parler, alors tu peux aussi leur parler. C'est idiot sinon comme situation. C'est impossible.

_-__Lavi__…__J__'__ai__ peut __être __une __apparence __humaine,__ Je __peux __peut-être __respirer__ et __tenir __debout, __mais __je __ne __sais __peut-être __pas __parler..._

- Si c'était vrai, je ne pourrais pas t'entendre.

_-__Je__ n'en __sais __pas __plus __que __toi. __Mais __si __tes __amis __disent __cela, __alors __c__'__est __qu__'__il __y__ a __un __problème..._

Il se mordit les lèvres_.__Mince..._il n'y avait pas pensé. Le silence plana encore, ne voulant apparemment pas les quitter.

_Euuu...et si tu nous présentait ton...amie ? demanda Lenalee au bout de quelques minutes.

_A bah...oui. Donc je vous présente...euh...je vous présente...Lavi se sentit légèrement stupide. Il ne savait pas le nom de la petite sirène, vue qu'elle n'en avait pas. CQFD.

_En fait...elle n'a pas de nom. Ha ha ha ! Fit-il, gêné (ça devient une habitude. Ah mais oui, c'est de ma faute !^^')

(Vision de boule de paille et de poussière (oui oui, comme dans les westerns) dans la salle à manger. Grosse goutte d'eau derrière la tête de nos protagonistes préférés.)

_Ah...d'accord... Bon euh...Miss ? Est que vous...Tu voudrais bien monter avec Lenalee pour qu'elle te sèche et te donne des vêtements secs ? Finit par demander notre maudit avec pragmatisme en implorant du regard l'aide de la chinoise.

_Euh oui, bien sûr...tu euh...viens ? »

La sirène hésita quelques instants, puis hocha la tête. Elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'étage, laissent les garçons entre eux.

(De nouveau nos chères tas de poussières et de pailles...lol)

« Euuuh...Vous avez avancé dans la recherche d'akumas cet après-midi ? Tenta timidement Lavi en restant debout alors que Kanda remontait dans sa chambre et qu'Allen allait chercher une chaise.

Allen revint et s'installa en le dévisageant. Il resta silencieux pendant une à deux minutes.

- C'était d'elle dont tu parlais l'autre soir ?

- ...

- Et elle t'as sauvée la vie ?

- Deux fois. Aujourd'hui et à notre arrivée.

Allen le regarda longuement (non, il ne le mate pas!) et ajouta avec le soupir résigné des habitués au bizarreries du roux :

_Raconte. »

Et Lavi raconta. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et ils levèrent la tête. Lenalee et la petite sirène (faut que j'arrête de l'appelle comme ça, ça fait trop « la petite sirène » de Walt Disney) descendaient les marches et finir par arriver devant les deux garçons. (Sans dec ! D'accord, j'arrête.) La petite sirène (UNN NNOOOMMM! VVVIIIITTE!) Était vêtue d'une robe bleus marine à lacés et à manches longues au embouchures retroussées grises qui lui arrivai jusqu'aux genoux, d'un collant noir et d'une paires de petites bottines également grises à talons plats.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon très lâche, dont plusieurs mèches s'échappaient et tombaient devant ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Lavi resta bouche bée devant elle : \(*p*)/ , puis il lui proposa son bras (qu'elle accepta), comme un gentleman. Elle s'assit sur la chaise apportée par Allen et regarda Lavi en fronçant les sourcils.

_-__C__'__est __bizarre __tous __ces __morceaux __de __tissu.__ C__'__est__ lourd. __Et __ça __gratte. __C__'__est __atroce !_

Il resta statique pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire sous le regard curieux de ses amis.

- Tu ne serais pas allergique à la laine par hasard ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules pendant qu'il riait une nouvelle fois. Et, lorsqu'il fut calmé, il demanda.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Il avait perdu son sourire, une expression grave marquant désormais ses traits.

_-__À__ ton __avis ?__ Je __suis __curieuse :__alors __je __reste __avec __toi._

Le sourire qui apparu sur le les lèvres de Lavi indiqua la réponse au autres. Lenalee enchaîna.

- Maintenant il te faudrait un nom ! Conclut-elle joyeusement.

Allen joua le jeu.

- Je propose Elizabeth.

- Non, Sarah c'est plus jolie !

- Moi je préfère Hélène.

- Ça va pas ? Ça fait trop vieux ! Helena, à la rigueur... »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, chacun défendant son prénom favori, au grand dam d'un certain kendoka...Jusqu'à ce qu'un des noms hurlés dans la mêlée attira l'attention de la petite sirène (ENFIN LA DELIVRANCE QUI S'AMENE !)

_« Lavi !__Qu__'__a__ dit__ Lenalee ?_

Lavi arrêta de tirer sur les joues d'Allen et répondit.

- Euuuh...elle a dit « Hanna ».

_-__Ça__ me__ plait__ bien._

La tête qu'afficha l'apprenti bookman indiqua ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille (ou jeune sirène. Aux choix.) aux deux autres qui commençaient à avoir l'habitude.

Lenalee improvisa une danse de la victoire.

_OOOUUUAAIIISS ! C'est moi qui ait été choisie ! Je t'adore Hanna-chan ! fit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hanna eu un mouvement de recul et se dégagea sèchement lorsque Lenalee l'enlaça, à la surprise de tous. Lenalee était déçue.

_-__Dé...désolée...C__'__est__ parti __tout __seule. __Je __suis __vraiment __désolée._

Lavi la regarda sans comprendre. Mais il sentit qu'elle aussi était surprise de sa réaction, qu'elle n'avait portant pas eu lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

- Elle est désolée. Je croie pas qu'Hanna ai voulu être désagréable, Lenalee.

Cette dernière l'excusa bien vite et ils se rendirent compte qu'Hanna était plus que réticente aux contacts ... À par ceux de Lavi, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Allen en riant.

Il fut décidé qu'Hanna dormirait avec Lenalee. Après s'être séché, Lavi, malgré tout fatigué par sa longue journée, se mit directement au lit, et s'endormit un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>**FEEL ****A ****GOD!**** TALALA**** SUNSHINE!**** SO**** GOOD,**** SO**** GOOD,**** A**** GA**** DE**** VOUI!**

**Je****sais,****c****'****est**** complètement**** faux. ****Désolée,**** j****'****avais**** prévue ****un**** chapitre**** spécial ****pour ****Haloween, ****mais...j****'****ai ****oublié...^^****'**

**Aller,****a****+ ! )**

**Et je dis un GRAND merci à ma Darling qui a ENFIN acceptée de devenir ma bêta ! Continue comme ça Maidnesse !**

**et surtout, REWEIW !  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Couple : Lavi x OC**

**Rating : R²  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Neah ! <em>

_- Hum ? Que se passe t-il ma petite bonne préféré ? AÏE ! _

_- Neah ! Si tu recommences, tu le recevras encore plus fort ! Non mais ! _

_- Tu es trop brutale ma petite Charlotte ! Jamais tu n'auras d'époux si tu es aussi libertine ! _

_-NEAH ! _

_- Ha ha ha ! C'est trop - Ha haaa haa! - bon de te - Ha hhaaa haaaaaa - titiller sur ce genre de - Haa ahaa sujet ! Arggggggggggghhhh ! Pitié !_

_- Ah NON ! Pas de pitié pour les petits sacripants coureurs de jupons dans ton genre qui ne payent même pas leur note ! _

_- Argh ! C'est bon ! Je vais payer ! Charlotte chérie, s'il te plaît, lâche moi ! Je capitule, c'est bon je vais payer._

_- Enfin! Mme. Doclav m'accuse d'avoir volé dans les caisses du bordel, tu sais! Heureusement que Mlle Éline m'a sauvée... Sinon, je n'aurais pas donnée cher de ma peau. _

_- Ne ne ~, Charlotte, quand est ce que tu quitteras cet endroit sordide ?_

_- Dit un habitué des bordels... _

_- C'est pas la question... Dis Charlotte, il t'arrive encore d'entendre de drôles de choses près de la grève ? _

_-Hein ? Eh bien... Oui, pourquoi ? _

_- Pour rien ma chérie, pour rien. _

_- Mais...c'est qu'il se fout de moi en plus !Retourne payer ta note, espèce d'imbécile heureux!_

_- Tu sais quoi ma petite Charlotte, je crois que je vais commencer à le regretter..._

_- ...De quoi tu parles? _

_- De ça. _

_Et la jeune fille tomba lourdement au sol, perdant connaissance. _

* * *

><p><em>Je suis désolée de ma longue absence. J'ai eu un problème par rapport au scénario que j'espère ne plus avoir à corriger. Mais je reprend donc la publication de cette fic ! <em>

_Et...des reviews s'vous plaît !  
><em>


End file.
